militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment
The 2nd Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment, also known as the 2nd Battalion (Airborne), 377th Field Artillery Regiment or as the 2nd Battalion, 377th Parachute Field Artillery Regiment (2-377 PFAR), is the field artillery battalion assigned to the 4th Brigade Combat Team (Airborne), 25th Infantry Division. The battalion has seen service with the 101st Airborne Division during WWII, at various locations in the United States as a training unit, and has deployed Fort Richardson, Alaska to both Iraq and Afghanistan during the Global War on Terror. The battalion is currently composed of a Headquarters and Headquarters Battery (HHB), three cannon batteries (A, B, and C), and a forward support company (Company F, 725th Support Battalion). The battalion's mission is: "On order, 2-377th PFAR provides firepower overmatch throughout the 4-25 IBCT(ABN) area of operations in order to dominate all adversaries through the rapid & simultaneous application of fires and sensor platforms.""2nd Battalion (Airborne), 377th Field Artillery." U.S. Army: 4th Brigade Combat Team (Airborne), 25th Infantry Division. Web. Accessed 18 October 2015. . History Lineage and honors Lineage *Constituted 24 June 1921 in the Organized Reserves as Battery B, 377th Field Artillery, an element of the 101st Division (later redesignated as the 101st Airborne Division) *Organized in November 1921 at Green Bay, Wisconsin *Reorganized and redesignated 20 January 1942 as Battery B, 377th Field Artillery Battalion *Redesignated 15 August 1942 as Batter B, 377th Parachute Field Artillery Battalion, concurrently inactivated, withdrawn from the Organized Reserves, and allotted to the Army of the United States *Activated 16 August 1942 at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana *Inactivated 20 November 1945 in France *Redesignated 18 June 1948 as Battery B, 515th Airborne Field Artillery Battalion *Allotted 25 Jun 1948 to the Regular Army *Activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky *Inactivated 15 April 1949 at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky *Activated 25 August 1950 at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky *Inactivated 1 December 1953 at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky *Activated 15 May 1954 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina *Redesignated 1 July 1956 as Batter B, 377th Airborne Field Artillery Battalion *Inactivated 25 April 1957 at Fort Campbell, Kentucky, and relieved from assignment to the 101st Airborne Division *Redesignated 19 July 1957 as Battery B, 377th Artillery *Assigned 1 September 1957 to the 82d Airborne Division and activated at Fort Bragg, North Carolina *Inactivated 8 July 1965 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina *Redesignated 1 September 1971 as Batter B, 377th Field Artillery *Relieved 1 April 1974 from assignment to the 82d Airborne Division; concurrently redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Battalion, 377th Artillery, and activated in Germany (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) *Inactivated 16 July 1987 in Germany *Redesignated 15 October 2003 as Battery B, 377th Field Artillery *Activated 16 December 2003 in Afghanistan *Redesignated 1 October 2005 as Battery B, 377th Field Artillery Regiment *Redesignated 16 November 2005 as the 2d Battalion, 377th Field Artillery and assigned to the 4th Brigade Combat Team, 25th Infantry Division (organic elements concurrently activated)"Lineage and Honors Information: 2d Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment." United States Army Center for Military History. 1 October 2007. Web. Accessed 18 October 2015. . Campaign Participation Credit *World War II: Normandy (with arrowhead); Rhineland (with arrowhead); Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe *War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined **Afghanistan: Consolidation I, Consolidation II, Consolidation III, Transition I **Iraq: National Resolution; Iraqi Surge"Afghanistan Campaign Medal or Iraq Campaign Medal." The Adjutant General Directorate (TAGD). United States Army Human Resources Command. 6 August 2015. Web, accessed 12 October 2015. . Note: The published US Army lineage lists "Campaigns to be determined" as of 1 October 2007. Comparison of the battalion's deployment dates with War on Terrorism campaigns estimates that the battalion is entitled to credit for participation in the 6 campaigns listed. Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered NORMANDY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered BASTOGNE *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered NORMANDY *Netherlands Orange Lanyard *Belgian Fourragere 1940 **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in FRANCE AND BELGIUM *Belgian Croix de Guerre 1940 with Palm, Streamer embroidered BASTOGNE; cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at BASTOGNE Heraldry Distinctive Unit Insignia *377th Field Artillery Regiment Distinctive Unit Insignia Coat of Arms *377th Field Artillery Regiment Coat of Arms Beret Flash On a shield-shaped embroidered item with a semi-circular base 2 14 inches (5.72 cm) in height and 1 7/8 inches (4.76 cm) in width edged with a 18-inch (.32 cm) red border, a red background with a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) blue inner border. The beret flash was approved on 27 April 2004. It was redesignated for the 2d Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment on 9 June 2005."2d Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment." The Institute of Heraldry. n.d. Web. Accessed 19 November 2015. . Background Trimming On a red oval-shaped embroidered item 1 3.8 inches (3.49 cm) in height and 2 1/4 inches (5.72 cm) in width consisting of a blue inner border 1/8 inch (.32 cm), all within a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) red border. The background trimming was approved on 27 April 2004. It was redesignated for the 2d Battalion, 377th Field Artillery Regiment on 9 June 2005. References Category:Airborne artillery units and formations Category:Airborne units and formations of the United States Army Category:Field artillery battalions of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations in Alaska